


Re:verse

by tamamushigami



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: For the first time in forever, Yamada Ryosuke did not answer Chinen Yuri's call.Time waits for no one, but Chinen gets a chance to change the past.





	Re:verse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here with yet another YamaChii/RyoRi fic lol and man, I don't even know how this one was born. I've basically been writing this one at work when I had nothing else to do lol  
> (also suffering on my own because I like to write angst)
> 
> Most of the writing probably don't make any sense but I'm trying to get my writing feels back so I'm experimenting with some stuff~
> 
> Also, I've been creative and tried to "hide" some song titles in the fic as well 8D have fun finding them~

Chinen still remembered that day as if it was yesterday. The day when his skies turned grey. The day when time stopped for him. Nowadays, his body worked on autopilot ever since that day and an emotional wall has been carefully built up. The more work he had, the less he could think of it. He had even consulted Kamenashi about managing multiple work schedules. He'd be the real 24/7 hour idol everyone knew him to be and wanted him to be.

 

Chinen was a firm believer that everything happened for a reason, that everyone had a purpose in life. However, that day proved him wrong. He found no reason why it had to happen. His whole being had been screaming in denial. It was not meant to be, everything was a lie. Things were supposed to turn out differently. A myriad of thoughts had passed his mind every second since that day. Always a "what if..." and "if...". 

That's why he hadn't been able to move on, even a year after it happened. To the public, he seemed like he had moved on, but inside everything had stopped. A year ago, everything that was natural and meant to be was destroyed. When Yamada Ryosuke died in an accident at a drama shooting.

 

* * *

 

When the group got the news, Chinen froze. Everyone froze. His immediate reaction after had been to snort and ask if it's was a joke. Their manager only told them to gather their things and follow him to the hospital. Once there, the doctors told them they had tried everything, but to no avail. Flashes of their meeting hours ago rushed through his mind. This was not real. Chinen fell to floor, grasping his chest and panting for air. His legs had given out and his breath stopped working properly. 

Okamoto rushed to his aid automatically, trying to hold the younger steady but his own shaking didn't go unnoticed. The voices around him dulled and he could only hear Yamada's voice calling for him faintly. He was here, somewhere, so close, but where? Chinen looked up at the doctor, eyes unfocused yet determined.

"Let me see him,"

The doctor shook his head and looked grim. 

"I can not let you see him, it is not a pretty sight,"

"Let me see him," Chinen repeated and stood up on shaky legs. The doctor grimaced and shook his head again.

"There is nothing left to see,"

The realization of the doctor's words hit them all like a tsunami. Chinen looked at the doctor and inhaled. 

"I see,"

 

He turned around, wriggled himself out of Okamoto's hands, and walked briskly out of the hospital. He could hear the others shout after him, calling his name, asking him to stop, but he ignored them. If there was  nothing left of Ryosuke, then he had nothing left to do there. His mind had grasped the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Ryosuke anymore. That Ryosuke was gone from the world. Yet his body and heart screamed in denial. He felt his eyes burn, tears threatening to fall, but he continued to walk aimlessly down the street. He wanted to get far away from the hospital where the remains were. It was probably petty of him to just leave, but he couldn't bring himself to taint his memory of his Ryosuke. If memories and worthless inanimate objects were they only things he had left of his other half, then he wanted to preserve what he had. It was the only thing left after all.

His phone buzzed and rang in his pocket and Chinen knew it was his fellow members trying to get a hold of him. Not now. He needed the silence. He needed to be alone. He needed Ryosuke. The thought of that alone made him stumble in his tracks, tripping over his own feet and crashing down onto the ground. He cursed under his breath as he hit the ground. Emotions and memories catching up to him and tears started to fall. He wanted to scream. Blame someone, something. Instead, everything around him linked him to Ryosuke. When he fell, Ryosuke would be there to pick him up. When he cried, Ryosuke would dry his tears and cry in his stead (you loser). When he doubted himself, Ryosuke was the one to cheer him up. How his world had turned out to revolve around Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen didn't know. What he did know was that he didn't mind. They both had fallen into a comfortable rhythm and friendship and it was supposed to last. Forever. 

Chinen gritted his teeth in anger as he picked himself up from the ground, stumbling into an alleyway to hide himself from the public before anyone picked up his presence. His eyes still burned and he tried to wipe off the tears but they didn't stop flowing. He had to pick himself up. He had to get a grip. He had to move on. He didn't want to. Each second that passed made him miss Ryosuke more and more. Each second that passed made him realize the bitter truth. Life was not meant to go this way. He picked up his phone, dismissed all the missed calls and messages and scrolled until he found his most called contact. With shaking fingers, he pressed the call button and waited. To no one's surprise, he was directed to the voicemail. A new wave of desperation hit him as Yamada's voice spoke softly. 

"Ryosuke, what do I do?" He whimpered to no one, wishing desperately for the said person to answer. He knew he wouldn't. For the first time in forever, Yamada Ryosuke did not answer Chinen Yuri's call.

 

* * *

 

A year after, everything was still the same. Days passed. For Chinen, it was all about work. He had a photoshoot interview today he was walking to and he did not look forward to it. However, he had his wall up and he was acting as professional as one would expect him to be. JUMP had taken a three month hiatus after the news, the drama was rewritten and still released. Yamada had won post-mortem awards for his role. Remembering it, Chinen smiled bitterly inside. Ryosuke had worked harder than anyone else, yet his talent was only recognized after his death. The anniversary was coming up and while Chinen wanted to spend his days in his apartment wallowing, work kept him busy. Nobody would beat an eye if he wanted to take some days off - after all, everyone knew he had been the one affected by Yamada's death the most. He walked into the studio, greeted the staff absentmindedly before getting ready. While his idol aura had been maintained the past year, nobody really expected him to still be the sweet old Chinen. He breezed through the interview with ease until the interviewer decided to take up the sore subject.

"It's been a year, how do you feel right now?" Chinen felt how his carefully built up walls crumbling down. The interviewer didn't need to elaborate the question. He already knew what they wanted to know. His breath got stuck in his throat, feeling how he went back to the fateful day. All the old feelings and reactions broke through his walls and he just froze. Everyone around him disappeared and the only thing he could see  and feel was Yamada's face before he left for the shooting. Even a year after, that image was still so clear. 

"Chinen-kun?"

"I need to go," He stood up abruptly, leaving the interview and their assistant confused. They were probably new, he assumed. No one of the senior interviewers or magazine staff had ever asked him about Yamada during the past year. The last time he had openly talked about him had been their press conference after their hiatus. Even back then, his words about Yamada had been sparse. To Chinen, words were not enough. 

He walked down the hallways of the building, passing by co-workers and staff, trying to find a way outside. He needed to be alone. He needed to calm down. He needed his Ryosuke. Once again, the reality hit him hard. He regressed into the same state he had a year ago. When the outside air hit him, he rushed to find a deserted alleyway (again). He fished out his phone and called the number he knew wouldn't pick up. It was the only thing that calmed him down. Hearing Ryosuke's voicemail. It was the only thing of all recordings of Ryosuke that worked. When he felt his heartbeat calm down, he messaged his manager and told him he'd head home. The staff at the interview would sort out the mess. At least those who knew him could explain for the interviewer and their assistant the grave mistake they did. 

Chinen's apartment was a constant mess nowadays. Back then, he liked to clean when he had nothing to do, because not having things in order made him confused. Now however, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was all of Ryosuke's previous belongings. He shredded himself of his work clothes, picked up some of his shirts and pants he had used some days before on his day off and put them on. He turned on his laptop and placed it beside his bed. He avoided the news sites because they surely had interviews, questions or discussions about what happened a year ago, and Chinen really didn't want to read anything about it right now. Instead, he put on an old making of video, letting the presence of Ryosuke fill his room as he laid down on his bed. This was how he spent his days off the past year. Screw drowning his sorrows with alcohol. Cutting his wounds open even more with memories was a more efficient way to ensure he forgot the reality. Even if the memories constantly reminded him of the reality. Closing his eyes, Chinen sighed and buried himself under his blanket. If he could have one dream come true, it would be to relive the fateful day and change the outcome. 

 

 

He woke up to his alarm, bewildered because he didn't remember setting one as it was supposed to be his day off. He scowled as he turned it off and got dressed. Who needs sleep anyway. As he freshened up his face, he felt a sense of calm drape over him. He couldn't place the feeling, but it was soothing. Not like the sense of defeat he had felt the past year. He picked up his phone from his bedroom, putting it on silence as he knew people would still bug him after yesterday. He could head to the agency and dance. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea to distract himself with. 

Around 30 minutes later, he was walking down the hallways of the agency, in search of an empty practice room. His usual practice room was just around the corner. As he was about to turn the corner he heard a voice call his name.

"Chinen!" 

Chinen froze. That voice. It belonged to one person only. Nobody else called his name like that. His ears had to play a joke on him. Because there was no way he was here. Yamada Ryosuke was gone. Yamada Ryosuke was not supposed to call his name, jog towards him and grab his arm like he always did when Chinen did something wrong. Chinen turned his head slowly and was soon met with the brown gaze of Yamada's eyes. They looked as bright and alive as they did a year ago. He gaped at the older male, not sure what to reply. This wasn't real. There was no way any of this was real. It had to be a dream. 

"Really, first you don't answer my calls or texts and then next you don't show up at the meeting," Yamada sighed and scowled at Chinen. "I had a hunch you'd be by the dance rooms so I offered myself to get you," 

Chinen just stared at Yamada. It had been a year since he last had seen, heard and been in the latter's existence. Even in his dreams Yamada had never felt this real. Was he dreaming? Was this real? 

"You were acting acting weird yesterday so I figured you'd do something like this, are you okay?" The concern in Yamada's tone and eyes almost made Chinen tear up. It's been so long. How he had longed to experience this again. Chinen remembered the day before the accident clearly as well. He had been struggling to keep quiet after all. After years of keeping his feelings in check, they had almost been bared back then. Yamada had been on his best mood and top condition. He had been radiating. Each and every move Yamada had done made Chinen's feelings skyrocket. The fact he held Yamada dear was nothing new to the public, everyone knew they were best friends (key: best friends). What the public didn't knew was Chinen's true feelings for the older male. Nobody knew about them. Because Chinen's only need was to stay by Yamada's side - no matter if his feelings were reciprocated or not. To Chinen, Yamada was his number one. His only one. The brightest shining star in the sky. 

"I'm okay," Chinen stammered out, feeling his throat clog up. "It's...nothing,"

"You missed a meeting, that means it has to be something," The taller male frowned and crossed his arms. "There's something you're not telling me Yuri,"

Yamada only used his given name when he got serious. Chinen had asked him to stop using his given name some years ago (despite being the one who wanted Yamada to use his given name in the beginning) because it had done dangerous things to his heart. Yamada had accepted his lame reason that "everyone else uses 'Chinen' and it's better to make it unison". Nobody said no to Chinen anyways. Especially not Yamada. Hearing Yamada say his name again made his insides turn. Yamada knew Chinen hid something from him. He didn't like it. Because they knew everything about each other already. He didn't want to pry too much because he was afraid that Chinen would get angry at him, but if it made Chinen neglect work, it was his duty to find out why. Not because it affected work, but because it affected Chinen to the point he neglected work. Work was always their priority, they both knew it. It didn't stop any of them to put the other before work though. Chinen frowned and bit his lip. There's a lot he's not telling Yamada. His feelings, his confused state about why Yamada is alive and more.

"I'll tell you later," Chinen replied. "Sorry, I wasn't feeling well, let's go back,"

Yamada nodded but kept his frown in distaste that Chinen didn't elaborate more about the matter. Chinen on the other hand, was running through his mind to remember what they had done a year ago. He didn't want to accept it, but somehow he had gone back in time. To the same fateful day when Yamada had left him. He kept his face as straight as he could, even if he knew Yamada was suspecting something. 

 

They arrived at the meeting and Chinen apologized for being late. His head was still full of various thoughts. He knew the outcome for all the ideas they were discussing and he really didn't want to change anything. What if the future got affected? Wasn't there an unspoken rule that one should never try to change the future? Change. Chinen's eyes widened at the thought. A chance to change. He could stop Yamada from going to the drama shooting. He could prevent Yamada from dying. From leaving him. He could make sure Yamada was alive in the future. 

"Chinen?"

Yamada nudged his knee lightly and tried to get his attention without making the others notice. 

"You're acting weirder than usual, do you need some air?" 

He nodded in response and grabbed the taller male's sleeve - just like he always did when he wanted something from the other. Yamada nodded and excused them both. The others nodded  and let them walk out. It wasn't anything new to anyone after all. Once outside, they found a secluded spot under a staircase. 

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" Yamada asked and looked at Chinen with concern in his eyes. 

"I don't even know if you'll even believe me," Chinen sighed and shook his head. Did he want to lay out all his cards? 

"Try me? When have I ever doubted you?" The smile Yamada had on his face was the very smile Chinen loved and knew was for him only. The smile that made him feel he was the only one in Yamada's world. 

"Promise me to not freak out, okay?"

"If you tell me not to, I will!" He let out a small laugh and ruffled Chinen's hair affectionately. Chinen felt himself stop short in a breath and was overwhelmed. It had been so long since Yamada had done that. The gesture was such a simple one yet it was one of the things that made everything around Chinen stop. 

"Believe it or not, but I have gone back in time," Chinen said and looked straight into Yamada's eyes. Yamada looked confused for a moment before he spoke up.

"Eh? What?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Chinen frowned and pouted. While he knew that it was a ridiculous thing to say, yet he had believed the older male would have reacted differently. Sometimes Chinen overestimated the brain capacity of Yamada Ryosuke. 

"No, no, that's not it. I thought it was something worse," Yamada slumped back against the wall behind him and breathed out in relief. "You had me worried for a while Chinen,"

"It's... it's hard to talk about," The younger admitted and started to shake. The thoughts of Yamada not existing in his time hit him and seeing him alive and well in front of him made it only harder to calm down. 

"It's okay, I'm here,"

Yamada's words shot through him like an arrow and Chinen grabbed Yamada by his arms, relief surging through him when he made contact (he could have been imaginary after all), backed him up against the wall and looked at him like he'd disappear any second. 

"That's the problem - you're not." Chinen pushed out and his grip on Yamada only increased with every word he spoke. "In my time, you're not. There. You're gone. Nothing. For a whole year, I have suffered each day, missed you like crazy and every time I close my eyes I expect everything to be a dream. That you'd appear the next second, calling my name like you do and tell me I've been stupid. For a whole year, I've lived with the fact that you're gone. That you're out of my reach and no matter what I do, what I achieve or earn, it'll never bring you back. I don't know what magic this is, or if it's still a dream, but you're here and even if I have no idea how, I am glad and if it's a dream, I don't want to wake up."

Yamada gently pried off the shorter male's hands off him and embraced him as Chinen's ramblings turned into hiccups. While Yamada had no idea if anything was actually true or if his better half was finally losing it (after years in the agency nobody would be surprised), seeing Chinen so broken up and distressed was nothing he'd want. He played with the thought of it being true - what if he was gone in Chinen's time? That would explain Chinen's distress and weird behavior earlier. He soothed Chinen by stroking his hair while he held him close. 

"You're probably here for reason if you traveled through time," Yamada said into Chinen's hair. "It's usually that way in the movies. I still can't grasp it fully, but you're upset and that alone is enough for me to listen to you,"

"Don't go to the drama shooting today, please," He took a hold of Yamada again and begged. "Whatever you do, don't head to the drama shooting. I don't know what really happened there so I can't tell you anything, but please don't go."

"I'll call in sick, okay?" 

Chinen nodded and breathed in the scent of the older male. It's been so long. 

"Please,"

 

* * *

 

They returned to their meeting and continued their schedule as usual (or as they did back then, in Chinen's case). Nobody had asked why the youngest looked like a truck had run over him, especially not under Yamada's watch. Yamada had called the director and told him he'd be too sick for the shooting today, and while it wasn't the most optimal solution (Chinen figured Yamada would get a scolding later), he didn't care. As long as it kept Yamada alive. A nagging voice back in his head was telling him how he should tell the others at the location about the accident, but his rational side was telling him that it would affect the future too much. While he pondered over these thoughts, Yamada was gently guiding him through the agency to their ride back home. 

As soon as they entered Chinen's apartment, the shortest of them slumped down in bed. He was mentally and physically exhausted. The only good thing right now was the fact he had Ryosuke by his side. The latter had headed into the kitchen area, inspecting the fridge. 

"Ryosuke, water," He whined into his pillow and he could hear the chuckles from the kitchen.

"You're so spoiled," Yamada said but put down a glass of water anyways. He already knew Chinen would whine about water so he had prepared it right away. "But it's okay,"

The look Yamada was giving Chinen made time stop. Once again, Chinen felt like he was the only thing Yamada cared about. He knew it was like that to an extent. After all, he'd listened to his ramblings and called in "sick" for him today. However, Chinen wasn't sure if the older male's feelings ran deeper (like his own) or if it was pure platonic feelings. Despite knowing that nothing would break them apart, Chinen didn't want to take the chance. 

"There's something else you're not telling me," Yamada said as he sat down on the bed, hand reaching up to caress Chinen's hair. 

Or did he want to take the chance? He frowned into the pillow. He had been given a second chance, by some miracle. If it didn't work out, at least Ryosuke was alive. That was what really mattered after all. Alive and well. Feelings or not. If Ryosuke was alive and did not return his feelings, he'd move one eventually. One day. It was better than him being gone, unknowing. He was pretty sure Ryosuke already knew about his feelings, but wanted some kind of confirmation. His source of affection might not be the brightest light bulb, but he took care of people's feelings. Maybe he had been bottling this up for too long.

"You probably already know it, but there's nobody else than you for me Ryosuke, nobody," He breathed out and turned his head slightly to look at the older male from his position on the pillow. "No matter what our relationship is, that fact won't ever change. After you were gone, it was like everything stopped. I told myself over and over that I needed to move on, that you wouldn't want me to stay stationary. I couldn't. Everything I did reminded me of you. I am a shell of what I used to be Ryosuke, I lost what was most important to me and everyone around me seemed to think it was okay. I pretended. I love our work, but I loved, no, love you more. The members and staff have been wonderful to me the past year but it's not the same. I don't know if I'm going back to my time or if I am staying here, but hear me out. Losing you made me realize how terrifying it is to be left alone. All my feelings locked deep down because there was no use telling anyone about it. People would only pity me for loving someone dead. That's why I tell you this now, Yamada Ryosuke. Stay by my side."

Chinen's words stunned him. Never had he expected the younger to lay out all his cards bare. He had a hunch what Chinen had been hiding, and he wasn't one to act on a hunch. Especially not with Chinen. If he wanted something, he needed to tell Yamada clearly. In the end, he had done so. To be honest, it had never crossed his mind to reject the younger. Yamada could never say no to Chinen. 

Without hesitation, Yamada leaned forward and lifted Chinen up by putting a hand on the back of his head, bringing him closer. Their foreheads touched and Yamada couldn't stop grinning. 

"I was waiting for you to tell me that," He closed the distance between them and captured Chinen's lip with a sweet kiss. All sorts of emotions surged through Chinen's head while he automatically responded to the kiss. He turned his body around to face Yamada's properly, throwing his arms around the older male, hand tangling themselves into his hair, trying to desperately bring them closer. Oh how he had longed for this. They broke apart, panting, and looked into each other's eyes. Chinen finally felt like he found home. Finally, he had what he had desired for so long. Yet he knew that this was probably only temporary. Tears welled up and Yamada looked alarmed. He embraced the shorter and tried to soothe him. Chinen knew he could go back to his timeline any minute now and if Yamada was still gone there, it would really end Chinen. Now that he knew how the real deal felt. 

"I don't want this to end," 

He didn't want to return. He didn't want to forget. He didn't want to accept Ryosuke actually was gone. 

"It's okay, I'll be here, nothing will happen," Yamada soothed him and pressed feather light kisses on his head. "I'll stay here, just for you,"

A calm spread over Chinen as Yamada embraced him tightly and laid them both down on the bed. While all the confusing thoughts of timelines and what if's were still hanging above their heads, Chinen couldn't help but feel that this was what he needed in life. Yamada Ryosuke by his side. It wasn't the fact that the older male returned his feelings that made him fly to the moon. It was the fact that Yamada Ryosuke would be by his side. Through thick and thin. The feelings were just an extra. Like finding a missing piece of a puzzle, Ryosuke completed him. Ryosuke was the missing piece. Screw time and fate. If Chinen had to relive the year again, he'd do it. As long as he had Ryosuke by his side. If he went back and the future was changed, all better. If he went back and time was still the same, well, that was what he least hoped for. Right now, all he wanted was to stay by Ryosuke's side. Chinen could feel his eyes getting heavy, most likely from exhaustion considering the emotional ride he'd been through today. He snuggled closer to Yamada and held onto him. 

"I love you, I really do," he muttered before his consciousness faded and sleep took over. 

  
  


Once again, Chinen woke up to his alarm. He groggily threw off his blanket, got up and searched for the source of annoyance. Had everything been a dream? He shook himself awake, looking at his bed. He could still feel Ryosuke's warmth. It looked like there had been another body with him in bed last night as well. Hopefully not a stranger. He hoped he was still in the past. He didn't dare to check the date on his phone or on any nearby device. The anxiety crept up and Chinen could feel it slowly taking a hold of him. He drew a short breath and counted to ten before releasing it. Everything was fine. So far, so good. He'll cross the bridge when he gets there. In the middle of his turmoil,  a ruckus was heard from the kitchen. Chinen froze and turned all his senses on high alert. The ruckus continued and he could hear muffled cursing. Who the fuck was in his kitchen at 5 a.m.? He quietly shuffles himself towards the kitchen and before he could enter it and surprise whoever was in there, he got interrupted by a shout. 

"Yuri! Get your ass here, I heard your alarm so I know you're awake!"

Chinen's eyes widened and he sprinted the last meters to his kitchen. In his kitchen, the very Yamada Ryosuke was standing in a pink apron making breakfast. Albeit a very upset Yamada Ryosuke, because a certain someone was not on time for breakfast.

"There you are, why did you take so long?" Yamada scolded Chinen as he appeared in the doorway. 

The Yamada in front of him was different from the one he had fallen asleep beside yesterday. This Yamada wasn't as exhausted, as worn out or as confused. Chinen stood frozen in the doorway and just stared. Took in the appearance of his now lover and racked through his own thoughts. Was he back in his time? Or was this dream? 

"You're spacing out Yuri, come and eat so you can wake up," The older male sat down at the table with his own serving. "We got a whole day of promotions to do after all,"

"Which promotion?" Chinen croaked out as he settled by the table as well. He was confused. Was he back in his time or was he still in the past? "We have so many right now that I'm getting them all mixed up,"

It was a lame excuse, because he had never mixed up any promotion before. He saw Yamada frown slightly at his question but answered it anyways.

"Single promotion, for ENGel," The older nodded to the pile of scripts at the kitchen counter. "We have some long nights in front of us with Keito. I still can't grasp why they wants us to release an all English release, going abroad and tour will be amazing, but English..."

Chinen couldn't help but grin brightly. ENGel was their next planned single in his timeline, which meant that he was back, or in another timeline, and Ryosuke was here with him. Whatever magic power was used to make him go back in time, Chinen was forever grateful for it. He walked over to Yamada's side of the table and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so glad you're here," 

"You're where my heart belongs after all, my world" Yamada whispered softly as he hugged Chinen back and kissed the side of his head. "Eat up and let's get going and get some work done,"

Pouting, Chinen reluctantly moved away from Yamada but did as he said. After all, work was work. 

While dressing himself, Chinen's thoughts wandered off. Had the past year been a dream or a reality? Time traveling wasn't something one did on their free time after all. He didn't want to complain at the situation right now, because it was all he ever wanted. He was just curious. The hollow feelings he'd been feeling the past year wasn't something he'd forget easily, even if the feelings of having Ryosuke near were greater. Whatever had happened was over now. He had Ryosuke by his side and he would never let him go again. 

"Yuri!"

Yamada's voice echoed in the apartment and Chinen quickly threw on the last pieces of clothing and headed back to the older male. They headed out, fingers linked together in secret. Chinen smiled to himself. Yamada Ryosuke was fate's gift to him, he was sure of that. Not even time could separate them and he knew that they would succeed whatever came their way. If they could overcome even death, then nothing else would be in their way. 

 

Back in the apartment, an old cut out from a newspaper peeked out from below the bed. It was battered and yellowed with age. The few words that were still visible spelled out the truth: "Yamada Ryosuke dead in an accident."  Along with the faint sound of their laughter outside, he newspaper started to slowly disintegrate, leaving no traces of the accident to have happened at all. Instead, a recently taken polaroid photo of the two of them got caught in the wind and fell on top of the bed. On it, it was written "OUR FUTURE".    
  



End file.
